


Tell Me When It Kicks In

by amazingwatermelon



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Tags to be added, but keeping it real subtle, leo subtly crushing on ney, rating also might change, stay along for the ride folks, will go from friendship to relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingwatermelon/pseuds/amazingwatermelon
Summary: Leo has developed a small lil' crush on Ney, but guess who's oblivious to it all?





	1. cause you would always tell me i'm away too much

**Author's Note:**

> eek im so happy, this took like a week of brainstorming cause i have a slow process ahah. anyways, enjoy!

His lashes fluttered open, hazel eyes casing his surroundings as he became aware of the crisp expensive sheets clutched in his hand. Taking a few breaths to settle his heavy beating heart, he scoffed quietly. Another nightmare.

Ney turned, pushed the warm covers off, shivering as his bare feet creaked against the dark oak. He swore silently, tiptoeing to the shower.

After he finished he left the foggy bathroom, towel wrapped loosely around his tan waist, a few droplets remaining on his abdomen. He rubbed at his damp hair with a smaller towel, allowing the electronic toothbrush in his mouth to do what he bought it for.

The doorbell went off and he tilted his head unconsciously in curiousity. Who would be here at this time? It was eight in the morning. He stepped casually down the stairs, peeping through the hole on the door when he reached it.

"Oi, Leo!" He swung the door open, a white smile on his face, signature canines peeking into view,"What's up?" Leo's eyes slipped hesitantly down Ney's torso, barely stopping at his toned stomach before speedily returning to his face. "..Uh- yes.. Just came over to play some FIFA before practice." The Argentinian quiet voice resounded into his ears, calming his senses that were still slightly livid from his nightmare. Now, a warm feeling blossomed in his chest, happy that his friend had come all this way just to play video games.

"Yeah sure, come on in."

He stepped to the side, letting Leo pass him to head right towards his living room. His front door was right next to his kitchen and staircase that would lead directly to his master bedroom. His house was quite modern, hence more expensive, it had what he liked to call a 'swaggy vibe'. "I'ma go get dressed, I'll be right back."

He hurried up the stairs into his room, digging through his drawer to pull some underwear out. Spotting a massive gaping hole on one of the cheeks, he shoved it into the side of the drawer. "Porra.." He muttered, searching for a less ruined pair. After a few seconds he grabbed some black ones and a pair of shorts along with a tank.

Had to be at least a little presentable.

He got dressed and headed back downstairs, feeling refreshed after his shower. "Oh, you've already set it up." His eyes dragged over the smooth skin on the back of Leo's neck, reluctantly removing themselves as he had to move around the couch.

Ney plopped down next to Leo, slapping him on the back enthusiastically as he was handed a controller. "Ready to lose?"

"You wish." Leo replied, making Ney grin as he began to mess with the buttons in an effort to win. He was the best at gaming compared to Leo, Geri, Raffa, and maybe even Dani.

After about 30 minutes it was 3-1 in total, it wasn't hard to guess who was winning. They had made a bet halfway through and now Ney owed Leo a twenty. He had bet he could get it 5-nil, but Leo seemed to have decent defensive skills.

"Well, we should probably get going- practice starts in 45 minutes." He tossed the words over his shoulder, grabbing the duffle bag next to the door that had his gear and clothes in it, as he had instructed the maids to do after each practice. 

"All right." Leo responded, a small sly smile on his face, stuffing the twenty into his pant pocket.

Ney caught the action, playfully scoffing,"Don't get used to that, I was off my game today."

"Mhmm.."

The two made their way to their own respective cars, Neymar his Audi and Leo his Maserati. "See you at practice, Leo." The words rolled off his tongue easily as he waved and ducked inside the low expensive car. He didn't hear a farewell in reply but that was expected, Leo was quiet.

He would offer to race, but only Dani would agree to that. Nobody wants to ever have any horsepower on horsepower action these days.

\--

Today wasn't open session, which he didn't tend to hate, but it did give always the reporters something to pick on. Just the other day, some escroto was persistent, pestering him about why he was on his own at practice; why he didn't join Messi and Suarez?

Filho de puta.. Just thinking about it made him angry and he hastily pulled on his salmon pink sweatshirt, chewing on his bottom lip. Leo tended to stick with Luis on the way out of the locker room, and so Ney hung out with Dani and Rafa nowadays- because although Leo came around outside of practice, he was nowhere to be seen during it. That or Ney had just given up at that point to join Leo and Luis.

Ney found Rafa and Dani by the navy blue doors that were propped open, jogging over and they made their way out together. Today he would work extra hard, show Leo what he was missing. Maybe he would even juke him out for good measure.

\--

Practice was mediocre today. He tilted his head downwards as he scrubbed lightly against his well tanned abdomen, whistling a busy tune. There was no way he could have predicted that they would be primarily doing agility training today- though it was a Wednesday.

He had left the schedule in the car the first day he got it, then one of the people cleaning his car had found it and turned it in to him. After that he had left it on his bed, and then who knows where it went from there.

"Nossa.." He left a dramatic pause,"Nossa, assim você me mata, ai se eu te pego~!" He sung, smiling as he reminisced on the times he would sing with Ganso and the rest of the Santos team.

"Ai se eu te pego~!" He loudly started singing once more after his minute pause, however the moment had already passed.

The moment had passed as another moment came to ram it's way in, such as someone opening the shower curtain shielding him from the world and his nudeness.

Such a day he had never imagined that he would flop to the ground coddling his genitals- but alas, here it was.

"Puta merda!!!" He practically screamed whilst stop, dropping, and rolling, scraping his ass more than falling off a motorcycle. He most definitely had no idea what someone was doing pulling open a slightly moving curtain that clearly meant 'shower-in-use'. Midst dive he had ripped a towel hanging over the wall separating the showers and flung it over his lower half.

Nobody needed to see right up his asshole, that was for sure.

"Oi, my towel!" He heard a shout, stifling a bit of laughter because it was Geri's. That explained why the mint green towel ontop of him was so large. Funny he was about to laugh because this was not the time.

Only a few seconds after his magnificent crash and recovery, he whipped his head around to spot the culprit, yet only saw departing bare feet. Oh no you don't..

Scrabbling to his feet, he charged after the person, irritated quite a bit more by the fact that they were wearing a hoodie and he couldn't even tell what their hair looked like.

They winded through the locker room, air breezily brushing past Ney's legs, giving him a nervous yet bold tremor as he sprinted in Geri's large towel.

The intruder pushed through the doors to the parking lot, making Ney gulp a bit in regret as he followed, resulting in a bunch of yells from behind him. Most likely Masche. No, for sure Masche.

"Oi, slow down!!" He yelled, unfortunately paying too much attention to the back of the nude-peeker, tripping over a yellow curb that was much too common in the underground parking lot.

He almost landed face first, however he was prepared for situations like this and had caught himself with stretched out hands. His knee wasn't so lucky. "Porra-" He huffed, rattling off a longer string of Portugese curses under his breath.

Currently it felt like someone had just rammed a brick into his knee cap, but he had done that all on his own. Dropping to lay on his side, he swore like a sailor, as if it would help ease his pain. It didn't. But suddenly a warm presence had swooped down to his side, examining him with careful dark brown eyes.

"Leo." His voice sounded like a hiss as he sharply intook breath at Leo gently grasping his leg. He looked like he was touching the Holy Grail and it would collapse at just the slightest pressure. Yet it was just a leg. "How'd you get here so fas-" Before he could finish his sentence he was swept off the ground, careful hands gripping him so that he felt barely any pain from the movement.

"Sorry, this is my fault Ney.." He was severely confused and simply nodded along, not sure what to say to that. He had no idea why Leo was blaming himself for him being an idiot, but he could clear it up later.

\--

"A few days? I can't train?' He was practically giving the physical trainer the death glare.

"It's only a few days, if you keep the brace on then you'll be fine. Don't forget to ice it every night as well." The man replied, making Ney snort.

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'll make sure he does." Ney heard Leo speak up behind him, and he swung his head around, jaw dropping. Leo agreed with this?

The trainer nodded,"All right then, you're free to go."

It's like he had just been handed off to someone, like he was a child or something. Pouting, Ney huffed and stood up to carefully limp out the door of the Infirmary however before he could reach it, Leo was putting his arm around his shoulder and helping him walk.

"I can do it on my own, Leo." He grumbled, attempting to shake off his teammate's help but failing miserably because Leo was actually pretty solid.

They made it to Ney's Audi, and he got to be in the passenger seat of his own car. Joy. 

"Leo, I want to drive my own car."

"You're injured." Leo started pulling out the car, completely ignoring Ney's complaints.

"Oh you're ass is going to be so sore when I get better.."

Leo just turned to look at him, a tint of red beginning to dust his light cheeks.

Ney stuttered, laughing,"When I kick it- that is!" Preceding that was a nervous chuckle that developed into silence. Way to make it awkward, Ney.

He eventually worked his way up to, once more, a casual conversation with the occasional bouts of laughter from both of them, the way it normally is. The way it should stay.


	2. distance is relative to the time that it takes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeek im so sorry it took so long- school really caught up to me and i was unsure what i wanted  
> now i know so hah  
> rip  
> my apologies for the late upload c:

Ney wasn't thrilled that he had to wait until Saturday to do anything. He would hobble around, extremely careful so he wouldn't injure himself further and have to wait any longer. It was now Friday and he was screwing around on FIFA, body draped across the couch with a sullen look on his face. He had some stubble along his jawline and a lazy look in his eye.

The best phrase to describe him right now was 'fed-up'. 

Especially so when Leo came to visit, Luis and Geri in tow.

Ney had gotten up at the sound of a doorbell, thrilled to have some action in his day. His sincere hope was that Leo had come alone because even though he wanted excitement and to socialize, it really meant that he wanted to blab about all the things he had discovered on the internet to Leo. And Leo would just listen, laughing occasionally when Ney would say something outrageous. Well, again, that's what he had hoped.

When he opened the door, ready to greet the Argentinian, he was surprised with the faces of Luis and Geri. But they were here to keep him company though, so he should be happy, right?

He was practically run down as they barged through his door, shouting short 'hellos' before rushing to quit his current FIFA match and start one of their own. He was sick of it anyway.

Escrotos.

"Leo." Ney paused, gaze lingering on the other's chocolate brown eyes and slipping down to the buttondown shirt he was wearing, a few buttons undone to reveal a short expanse of skin. "You should really button up, it's cold outside."

Leo let out a small chuckle,"Not really, no tengo frío." Ney snorted, moving from where he was blocking the door to let the smaller man in,"If you say so."

"You might be cold from laying around for the last two days. You've felt outside air for the first time in a while."

Ney let out a loud laugh, casting a playful glare towards Leo as they walked towards the living room,"Yeah, as if I don't go outside because I'm not playing."

"Are you going to be able to play on Sunday?" Leo's question was a bit sudden but it had Ney thinking. "I'm not sure.. I should be able to practice tomorrow- I don't even know why I have to wear this brace, there's no use to it."

"He was just being careful." Leo defended the physical trainer, making Ney guffaw.

"Yeah, he also put me out for two days. It was literally just a bloody knee."

"We both know it hurt more than just a bloody knee."

"Well-" Ney was interrupted by Geri calling for them to join them, which had the two strikers actually walking at a normal pace. They entered the room to find Luis and Geri wrestling over who got the better controller. Ney signaled Leo to keep quiet and silently snuck up behind the two, forcing himself not to laugh or make a peep.

In a clever moment he struck, snatching it away from the two and practically cackling in his success, lifting the glorious controller into the air. Suck it, I wi-

He is then grabbed by both of them and flung over the couch, Luis and Geri not wasting a moment in attempting to pry the controller from his hands. "Oi!!" 

"I called it!"

"No, you said I would get it after I won!"

"You lost!"

"I beat both of you.."

Arguing, the three tussled and pulled at clothing, working to get the best of another. Leo simply sat back, a small smile laughing at the adults-turned-children in front of him.

\--

It was Saturday, and his three visitors had gone home after a few hours of FIFA, alcohol, and snacks.

Hastily pulling on a sock, Ney glanced to his right to gaze after Leo, Luis, and Geri leaving. Not like he didn't expect that. Huffing in agitation, he tugged on his cleat and dropped back against the locker behind him, forcing a *clang* out of it. He sighed. Maybe he was overthinking it- yeah, he was. They were just going out before him because they has gotten ready earlier. 

Geez, it's almost like he was a jealous girlfriend or something- desperate to catch up and be around them.

"Holy- I'm such a bitch.." He muttered to himself, rubbing his hands across his face at his realization. He felt a hand clasp his shoulder roughly and shake it,"Yeah. You are." 

He didn't even look up,"Shut up, Dani."

"Lets go, Señorita~!"

"I will kick your ass if-"

They stood up, Dani's pitch drastically reaching an all time high,"No, no, señorita~~~!! Not the assss~!" He swung his rump back and forth in front of Ney, having a jolly time mocking him. 

So Ney did kick his ass and off they went to train.

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS:  
> oi - hey/hello  
> porra - fuck  
> escroto - asshole  
> filho de puta - son of a bitch  
> puta merda - holy shit  
> no tengo frío - i'm not cold  
>  
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed it, thank you so much!!


End file.
